Consulate
by Lynx582
Summary: The elusive White Masks plot to launch an offensive against a French consulate, leaving the world leaders to look to Rainbow. 15 men and women of the world fight to stop the terrorists. Operation Chimera. (No Outbreak in Timeline)(BuckxCaveira w/ lemon version of Chapter 5) Frequent Updates.
1. Squabbles

The chess board made a soft clack as his opponent placed the piece. His eyes narrowed. He locked his phone and took his feet off the table and sat up. He looked at the board, he could take down his opponent's king in two moves. He quickly moved his knight into position, ready to strike. He grinned, knowing his opponent couldn't see his excitement through his mask. "Check." His opponent laughed. "You aren't very good at this, mate." he said moving a piece in place. He frowned realizing his mistake. He quickly moved a pawn in the way as cannon fodder. His opponent eliminated the pawn and chuckled. "You need to bloody focus instead of looking at junk."

"My _antiques_ saved your butt plenty, comrade," he said annoyed.

His opponent stood up and stretched. He slid a bishop across the board. "Checkmate."

"Was that 'Check, mate' or 'Checkmate,' your accent makes chess confusing game, Smoke." He said sitting back. He turned on his phone and returned to scrolling through the antique weapons for sale.

Smoke stood up and walked to the counter and cabinets on the wall. "Look at the board, mate. Did you lose?" He opened up a cabinet and pulled out a glass.

"I'd beat you on range and in bar." Tachanka chuckled.

Smoke paused in front of the water cooler. "Wanna test your statement?" He instead stepped back to grab a second glass and a bottle of liquor from the cabinet.

"Save the drinking for later boys." A woman said from the doorway to the offices. "Can't have two of my best men passed out in the lounge when I get a new op."

"Six, you ruin all the fun!" Smoke smiled.

"Is only friendly competition. I will beat him fast and then we can work on op, da?" Tachanka said jokingly.

"In your dreams, Red." Smoke smiled and poured himself a glass. "What's the op?"

"Rumors of a bomb threat in a French Consulate."

"Which one?" Smoke asked taking a sip.

Six shrugged. "We don't know, but we gotta find out. Let's go." She turned to lead to the Operations Room, but Smoke didn't follow. She doubled back expecting something from them.

"Isn't the Paper Monkeys' job to find out?" Smoke said concerned. "We're the badass jarheads who shoot the bad guys. What do we have to do with the investigation?"

"Da, Badass, not investigator." Tachanka said sitting up again.

"Higher-ups said all hands on deck. Let's go." Responded Six. She disappeared into the hallway.

Smoke looked at Tachanka and shrugged. Then he followed Six. Tachanka stood up and moved around the table. He grabbed the caramel-colored liquor as he passed it. He took a sip and wrenched his face. "Vodka _much_ better."

As they walked to the Operations room, Six asked that they assemble the rest of Team Rainbow. "Yes, ma'am." Smoke said as he turned down the corridor to the bunks. Suddenly automatic fire sounded from behind them. Two weapons fired simultaneously. Smoke and Tachanka instinctively drew their sidearms. They stepped in front of Six and began advancing towards the shots.

"Is that coming from the obstacle course?" Six asked as they approached. They stacked at the doorway. The symphony of the dueling guns continued in bursts. Smoke and Tachanka began signaling their plans to breach.

"Aww, I'm hit!" Someone yelled from inside, they gave up planning and kicked the door open. They saw one man lying on the ground in full protective armor and an assault rifle next to him. Another person walked up holding a Vector. The mask covered their faces. The man on the ground writhed in pain, holding his shoulder. The other lifted their mask. "Hey boys, Six." Mira smiled. "Jackal is a little coward puta." She chuckled.

"Elena, you _shot_ him!" Six exclaimed. Both Tachanka and Smoke's weapons were trained on the Spanish woman.

She ejected her magazine, "Rubber bullets don't hurt that bad." Six started to scold them but didn't know what to say.

Jackal began to pick himself up cursing in Spanish. Tachanka and Smoke lowered their weapons and the Russian began to chuckle. Jackal shot him an angry look. "Stop laughing you Russian _pendejo_." Tachanka stopped immediately. He scowled and looked at Mira.

"What he say?" Tachanka growled.

Mira laughed, putting her finger on the ejection handle, ready to clear the chamber. "Its like 'idiot,' but meaner."

Six scoffed, "Stop acting like children-"

"Shoot him." Tachanka said leaving the room with a grin. Six was shocked at her operatives recklessness.

Mira shrugged and fired her last rubber bullet into the padded back of Jackal and smiled as well. Jackal stumbled forward into a padded obstacle on the course. The bullet bounced into the air towards Smoke. He caught it and held it up. "I think I will keep this as a souvenir."

Jackal stood up once more and grabbed his rifle. "Let's go again," he growled, "I want to kick your-"

"Hey! No more firefights! We've got an op to run." Six finally broke. "Remind me to kick _both_ your asses when we're done." She stomped away towards the operations room. "Briefing in 10." She yelled.

Smoke chuckled looking at the angry Jackal and cheerful Mira. "So its agreed that you handle my reports for the next month?" Mira said in a tone that only made Jackal angrier.

"Whatever puta." He said unloading his rifle.


	2. Tiana

There was a knock on the door. Buck rubbed his eyes as he waked.

"Buck get your bloody ass up! Six called a meeting! We got an Operations brief in about... 7 minutes." Smoke yelled through the door. "You up?" he called. "We're collecting everyone, big threat to a French Consulate, we have a week to find out which one." Buck sat silently enjoying the cool breeze and hum of the fan. It reminded him of the howling wind and chill he would get when he opened his cabin windows in the Canadian wilderness during autumn. "Answer me or I'm coming in to get your jet-lagged arse up m'self!" A large thump sounded from the side of the bed closest to the wall as the covers were torn away from him. He was left in his birthday suit, and he soon remembered he had company, and that his sluggishness was not the jet lag he received coming back from leave, although that didn't help.

Smoke had become a good friend since their last Op where they were stuck alone in the Bolivian mountains helping another elite force root out a remaining group of the drug dealers turned chemical arms dealers after the fall of the large Santa Blanca cartel.

Rainbow had been sent out to help a "Ghost" clear and eliminate a remnant of the cartel the Ghosts had dismantled a year before. Buck had mountaineering experience and Smoke was the only Operator with chemical experience before the CBRN Threat unit was created a week ago. Their Ghost contact had died in the firefight trying to help Rainbow extract the chemical sample. Buck and Smoke spent a week living in mountainous terrain as a blizzard ravaged the area. While picking shrapnel out of his lunch, a deer-like creature, he made the decision to no longer use Hollow Point ammunition. They had no contact, no extraction and the mission was presumed a failure and the unit KIA. Buck and Smoke ended up climbing down the mountain and calling Rainbow with a civilian phone. They were allowed 4 weeks of leave afterward. Smoke became restless after two and went back to the undisclosed location of Rainbow's Bunker.

"I'm up! I'm up." Buck yelled exiting his daze and putting clothes on. Buck's door was locked, but he didn't want Smoke to question why. Even though they were all elite soldiers from around the globe, they were still subject to office gossip. Buck would never hear the end of it from Dokkaebi.

"Good. I don't want Six chewing my ass out because you didn't get up." Buck laughed, Smoke had done something similar to him a while back, and Buck got scolded. He contemplated being late and blaming it on Smoke. He grinned at the thought, he had learned a lot about Smoke and shared a lot about Montreal. They had nothing to talk about in the Bolivian mountains, so they just talked about themselves. Smoke was one of the few names he knew. Everyone used their callsigns, even in base, for convenience and privacy. Buck only knew Frost's from before Rainbow, Thatcher's because he couldn't care less if someone knew his name, Thermite and Ash's from overhearing them argue, I.Q.'s because her callsign was awkward in casual conversation, most recently Smoke's and most importantly Caveira's.

Buck turned to see Tiana's elegant nude body dressing herself. Buck was slightly disappointed to see her facing the other direction. He walked over to her and gently held her waist. She finished putting on a white tank top, the clothes supplied by Rainbow for the women. She placed her right hand on his and raised her left, running her fingers through his hair. "Briefing is in 5."

"I heard him." She turned around and pressed against his chest. "Maybe _we_ can do some more debriefing tomorrow night, _Amante garato._ " She bit her bottom lip. He was lost in her eyes. She spun them around and began backing away towards the door. She swayed as she stepped. She was beautiful, dangerous, and the most alluring woman Buck had ever set eyes on. "Come on, we have work to do, Sébastien." She opened the door still facing him then peaked out, and exited. She may have been almost a decade younger than him, but Buck never felt old and Caveira never seemed childish. Their age difference never bothered her, so Buck didn't let it bother him.

He brushed his teeth in the tiny sink of his room, relieved himself in the toilet next to it and exited the tiny bathroom that didn't have a shower. Buck didn't mind, a personal room with a lock was better than the barracks on military bases. He grabbed his backpack. He unzipped it and dug through the few things he always traveled with. He lifted up _The Art of War_ , a book he had read plenty of times, and found what he was looking for, a gray beanie he had bought in Montreal. He loved the cold, embraced it, but he hated having cold ears.

Buck left the room and headed down the hall. He had a French Consulate to save.

 ** _Thank you for reading chapter two of Consulate. I will try to keep the characters slightly in line with their canon personalities, but I will alter them for story elements and to how I perceive them based on their in-game quotes and play styles. I hope you enjoyed, and I will try to keep regular updates coming. I greatly encourage you to voice your opinion in the reviews. Bad or Good, reading them is my favorite part of writing fanfics. Feel free to point out any mistakes as well, canon or grammar/typos._**

 ** _-Docxy_**


	3. Briefing

Jackal walked into the operations room and sat near the back. A grinning Texan turned back to face him, "You have a fun morning today?" He chuckled. Mira, who sat beside Thermite giggled.

"Shut it, Jordan." The Spaniard muttered.

Mira turned towards Jackal. "I don't think I've ever seen an old man pout so much, Jordan." She wore a proud, smug grin.

Jackal pointed angrily at her. "I going to shoot you with _real_ bullets someday." Scowling at his co-workers, he crossed his arms and snatched a file from a nearby woman.

"Sir, I-" she stammered.

"You'll get it back, I just need reading material."

A few had already arrived before the Spaniards and the Texan, Tachanka, Caveira, and Doc. More of Team Rainbow began to file in, Twitch, Monika, Smoke, Buck, Dokkaebi, Echo, Thatcher and the newbie Lion. Some unstacked some chairs from the corner to have a place to sit. They formed a semi-circle around the projector's screen. Buck sat to the left of a familiar face, he smiled at her, but she only glared at him. She became a totally different person when working, serious and cold. Buck acknowledged this and straightened himself as well, ready for the briefing. He had seen her file when left alone in an operations' van once, Six's psychs thought this behavior was the result of an anti-social personality disorder, but she acted this way to help herself and the team focus on the job. The psychs had never seen her in a casual setting with few as company.

Echo sat a few feet to Buck's left. Soon Dokkaebi sat between them, smiling, knowing she bothered Echo. She muttered something in Japanese, and Echo scoffed picked up his chair and moved away. She giggled and pulled out her tablet. Buck noticed she was reading _Art of War_. "Good book," Buck stated.

"It's incredibly boring." She said closing it and pulling up a page of code. She began editing it.

"What's that?" He asked pointing to the code.

"I'm hacking Google." She laughed. "I had an hour to kill last night, thought I'd have some fun."

"You hacked Google, in an hour, for fun?" Buck was surprised.

"When someone googles 'Dokkaebi,'" she closed the code and began to demonstrate, "A little animation takes over their computer for 5 seconds." The screen darkened and a little version of her avatar began to squeak and smile on the screen. It disappeared and Google performed normally. "Harmless, but it'll baffle those _bakas._ "

Buck not knowing what to say left her to code in peace. He noticed many familiar faces, many more than the facility could accommodate. A door opened from the side of the room and the chatter silenced. Eliza walked out and Six could be seen inside on a Sat Phone. "Why are we all here, Eliza?" Twitch asked.

"I just was on a 13-hour flight from Bunker B and for a mysterious mission, we don't know when or where is happening. I won't have it, what's going on?" A British voice said.

"Settle guys, we have an unknown threat at an unknown location." Eliza announced, "It's not like it hasn't happened before."

"But now we gotta do the desk jockey's jobs?"

"Shut up Mike." She quickly retorted. "We know it's at a French Consulate in a precious metal exporting country."

"Needle in a bloody haystack." Smoke scoffed. "Still doesn't explain-"

"Dear god not again," Jackal muttered to himself, loud enough to disrupt the conversation. "Máscaras Blancas." He was looking at the file he grabbed from the young analyst.

"My Spanish a little rusty. Did you say-"

"White Masks, Jordan." Mira cut him off solemnly. Silence filled the room.

"Yes," Eliza said breaking the tension.

Six walked into the room. She took a deep breath, "The reason I had Rainbow reactivated. and you recruited." She sighed. "I just got off the phone with the president."

"Of?" Monika asked.

"France." Six clarified.

"How is Monsieur le President?" Twitch asked with concern.

"He is recovering and should be back in action within the week." The White Masks had bombed a conference two months ago. 12 died and two dozen more were injured, including the President of France who was in critical condition for 2 weeks. Twitch seemed to be a little more at ease. "He gave Rainbow point in this investigation, we have the full support of the DGSI, along with the help of Interpol and the NSA. We will run the Op, we know from chatter that it is going down three days from now at a French Consulate in an African country that exports precious metals and gems."

"And has off-shore oil rigs." A woman added.

"And you are?" Six seemed concerned.

"Katelyn Quill. NSA." She snatched the file back from Jackal and approached Six. She had a small thin figure, wore black slacks, a gray blouse, dark blue metallic framed glasses. She had slightly darkened skin, and her ID lanyard had the Los Angeles Lakers logo repeating along its length.

"Ah, Top Analyst, I requested her, she's the one providing us this intel." Six said. "Quill take lead."

She hesitated, "Um, ok, the White Masks are using chat rooms from multiple sites and are using keyword codes. Calling the consulate the office, their equipment "files" and so on. To the naked eye, they look like co-workers planning on doing their jobs. To an analyst, they are some pretty smart terrorists." She took the remote and powered the projector up. An image of IMs came up, "Their grammar makes sense in the context of an attack. It's likely they are typing normal, uncoded messages and then converting them."

"How do we know it's them?" Lion spoke, breaking his usual silence.

The remote clicked and another picture of IMs. "They told us." The screen had a few messages on it the last being, _The masks will be proud._ "We think they are lower ranking members of the organization trying to help the masks somehow. I don't think they are doing this with the leadership's permission. They never mention a boss or council, anything. Of course, this is all speculation."

"But we will take it all seriously. Quill, you have full authority over Rainbow's intelligence division for the duration of this." Six walked back towards the side room. "Let's get to work people."

 ** _A little longer chapter today. Let me know what you think, your feedback really encourages me to post more. Don't be afraid to leave constructive criticism, I don't mind. I did introduce an OC, but I think what I have planned for her will be good. Leave your suggestions too, I like to read them. Thanks for reading._**


	4. Idle hands

An uncomfortable tension filled the room. It had been 16 hours since the briefing and the analysts still had not had any breakthroughs. These elite operators trained to deal with any combat situation, to be calm in any situation, remained in the lounge of Bunker A, nervously tapping their fingers, shuffling in their seats, resisting the urge to pace around the room.

Some of the team went back to their rooms to sleep, study the file or simply distract themselves and wait for the signal to gear up and board a cargo plane. Tachanka and Smoke played Chess, Grace played with her tablet, presumably breaking many laws by hacking multi-million dollar companies, Buck continued to read the _Art of War_ for the sixth time, Monika was reviewing old White Mask operation files, searching for anything and Lion lay on the couch staring at the ceiling pondering a topic he kept to himself, fidgeting with a small cross he wore as a necklace. He would murmur quietly to himself, presumably praying.

The door opened and everyone perked up, expecting news, or the order to gear up. They still didn't know where the attack would happen, therefore they stayed in Bunker A, waiting for orders. Quill walked in, face buried in the files. Everyone relaxed, knowing she was still searching, and that the breakthrough hadn't come yet. Quill stumbled to the counter, set down the file, reached up and opened the cabinet, all while scanning the papers. She fumbled around feeling for a mug and only looked up for second before grabbing a scotch glass instead. She placed it on the coffee maker and dispensed the dark beverage into the clear glass. She ran her finger down the page, scanning again.

She picked up the glass but winced from the heat retracting her hand. She shook it wildly, the grabbed a paper towel and wrapped it around the glass. Monika finally broke the silence, looking up from her own file. "Anything new?"

Quill took a sip from her late night beverage, shaking her head. She closed the file and brought the coffee and file to the table and sat down, swallowing, she responded, "Been quiet too long. Everyone is getting nervous." She slouched in her chair, the bags under her eyes sagging lower and lower. "Its been five years since I've gone 24 hours without sleep." She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. She picked up the glass of coffee and took a large gulp.

"I hope that's not what I think it is." Six said from the doorway, smiling.

Quill removed her insulation. "Crappy coffee isn't against the rules is it, boss?" She returned a solemn smile. Quill picked up the glass ready for another gulp.

Six walked to the table and lifted the glass away. "Go to sleep, I'll handle everything for a while." Quill didn't protest only nodded sleepily. Six took a sip of the coffee and wretched her face. "This is the coffee you get?" She poured the glass out and placed it in the sink next to the dozen mugs the team had used. "I'll order some better stuff next time we resupply the bunker. Gross." She left the lounge and the room fell silent again.

Quill began to nod off in the very chair she sat in. Caveira, who stood in the door to the dormitory giggled. "Quill," She jerked awake, "Take my room for the night, you need it." The Brazilian chuckled.

She rubbed her eyes again, then put on her glasses and looked at Caveira. "Thank you, you must be Caveira, Miles described you perfectly."

"Miles?" Smoke said, pulling his attention away from Tachanka and his slow, tedious Chess game. "Who's that?"

"Miles? Miles Campbell? You work with him?" She turned to look at the confused faces around her. "Tall, Handsome, Well built?"

"Well that could be me." Smoke boasted.

"I doubt it, he's a _little_ darker." She said sarcastically.

Grace looked up from her tablet. "Goatee?"

Quill nodded.

"Always wearing sunglasses?" Monika asked.

"Complains when you rip up his barricades?" Caveira said a little annoyed.

"That's Castle." Grace chuckled returning to her tablet.

"How do you know him?" Buck said closing his book.

"We met when he was an FBI field agent. I used to be an analyst for the Bureau."

"Sounds like you guys are good friends," Monika said returning to another file.

Quill blushed, "Well it was a little more than that for awhile."

Grace snapped her attention away from her tablet. "How so?"

"When we were at the L.A. Office we started going out. It was fun, but it got hard when he joined SWAT and I joined the NSA." Quill smiled. "Eventually he joined you guys and I went to D.C."

Grace locked her tablet and leaned forward. "Obviously you've talked since then." She was eager for any gossip.

"He did some liaison work for you guys about a year ago with the NSA." She smiled again. "We hit it off and have been rekindling anytime he's on leave."

Grace grinned. "What kind of 'rekindling'?" The Korean asked in a suggestive tone. Monika reached over and hit her arm. "What?" Grace said in a new hurt tone. "I was just curious." She mumbled.

Quill giggled, and slowly stood up. She stretched and yawned. She looked to Caveira. "You said I can borrow your room?"

 ** _Shorter more mundane chapter today. I hope you liked it. Please review, I greatly appreciate your thoughts. Next chapter will be shorter but will take a little longer to put out, I have great plans for this series._**


	5. Devil's Plaything

**_Hello readers! This chapter may seem short but has been a long time in the making. This is the tame version, following the rest of the story's Teen rating. Everything essential to the story except some character development between Buck and Caveira has been included here and the story will make sense without the other version. BUT, if you want to read the much more lengthy and explicit version, Search:_** ** _"Consulate: Chapter 5 Mature Version"_** ** _This version is an NSFW sex scene definitely not suitable for those under 18. Please if you are sensitive to sexual content, do not view the Mature Version._** **_Thank you for your support with this series, and please, I encourage you to voice your opinions in your reviews, let me know of any errors, continuity flaws or just speak of what you like and dislike about the story. I am fond of constructive criticism and it is your support that keeps me writing. I will try to write more and post more often now that I can write when in public. (I use my phone to write.) Anyway, enjoy this chapter, whichever version you choose, and I bid you farewell._**

Quill slouched on the bed. She looked up at the woman leaving the room. "Are you sure? I can find somewhere else to sleep."

The young woman smiled. "No, its fine, just get some rest. The team needs you tomorrow." She picked up a duffle bag. Her job had taught her to pack light, but she hadn't mastered it yet. " _Boa Noite,_ Quill." The Brazillian left the room, shutting the door behind her. Quill sat alone in the room, wanting so bad to fall back and sleep right then and there. She knew better, she had been awake for over 24 hours and hadn't showered for longer than that. She grabbed a towel from the smallest closet she'd ever seen along with some clothes about her size. She walked to the door, yawning once again exacerbating her sleepiness. She opened the door and noticed the door across the hall a few feet away had a little plastic card holder mounted on the door. The card inside had a French flag printed with a little Black and White triangle in the center. Under it, a little yellow patch was velcroed to the door, a small yellow lion. She turned to her door, a Brazilian flag was in the cardholder and the patch was a green woman with a finger over her lips as if to shush the viewer. Quill was slightly concerned that the woman's index finger looked like a blade. She looked down the hall of 10 or so rooms. Flags were on every door. She saw Caveira enter a room and shut the door. Quill noticed a Canadian flag on the door and wondered who's room it was. She pushed the thought out of her room and went to shower, hoping she wouldn't fall asleep during the 50-foot walk.

Buck entered his room setting his book on the plastic folding table each room was equipped with. He looked up and in the dim, yellow light he saw the beautiful women he courted. She was wearing sweatpants and a bra. She smiled, flopping down on the bed. She lay in a manner to display her body for him. He reached behind his back and blindly searched for the doorknob, where he then twisted a small dial, locking the door and secluding them in the room. He returned her seductive smile as he approached the bed. They were in for one fun night.

She crawled forward on the bed closing the distance faster, presenting her eagerness. She erected herself now on her knees and a head taller than Buck. She pulled off his grey cap and placed it on her own skull covering some of her raven hair. She bent down and their lips locked, tongues tangoed. She ran her fingers through his flattened hair, fluffing it up.

She was a dangerous prospect, beautiful and intelligent. An all-in-one package Buck had managed to acquire.

Their love for each other had grown past only physical. They knew they were in for the long run and were both excited for what was ahead.

She gave all control to him, letting him do anything he wanted to her body. She was his, and she trusted him. She only ever truly trusted one other person, her handler, and trainer from her CI days. That woman was like a father to her, caring when no one else did, teaching her to be strong, cunning and every other trait a warrior needs. Even then she never gave full control to someone else, but Sebastien was the only person she had ever felt truly loved with. He wasn't only focused on lust as in their previous relationship, he loved her, and she loved him.


	6. Fears

He had dreamed of Operation White Fox, a past he wished he could forget. The image of his team bleeding out in the snow, burned into his mind as he held his best friend, Quebec as he bled out in the snow. Buck was the only Canadian survivor of the mission, along with two masked Americans Rogue and Raven. 43 American extremists invaded Canada and had set up a compound in the snowy wilderness. The JTF2 and CIA were dispatched to deal with the terrorists to prevent harm to the Canadian people and embarrassment to the US.

The team had split into two squads of 5 and were to attack the compound from either side, stealthily taking down the terrorists. But their plan was foiled by a 17-year-old boy taking a smoke break. Buck and the others in his team hid behind a truck waiting for the signal to move forward and strike inside the camp when the boy walked over near the truck and some barrels. He lit his zippo lighter and placed the blaze to his cigarette as Buck held his silent pistol firm in his hands, pointed at the boy. Buck pulled the trigger as the man spotted him, dropping his lighter and drawing his weapon. He fell into the barrels knocking them over and emptying their combustible liquid into the ground. The noise of the barrels intrigued the guards, but the Zippo lighter's flame ignited the barrels' contents.

The rest of the battle was a blur. Explosions and gunfire rang out through the woods. Buck fought hard, but he couldn't win without sacrifice. His best friend and squad would die along with an American agent. 50 men died that day. Not a single enemy surrendered.

Buck had come to terms with White Fox, after years of grief and pain. Frost had helped him with most of it, for she was the one who evac-ed them and cleaned up the site. She knew what happened. A crate with space for 30 M67s was found in the compound. There were only seven left after the assault.

But the nightmares were back and different. As he flipped over the lifeless body of his friend, it wasn't Quebec he held, but Tiana. He fell back into the red powder and looked at his gloves which were covered in it. He then awoke in a cold sweat. He looked at his hands, bare and clean, then to his right where she lay. He sides slowly rose and fell, and he calmed. He now would be more worried for himself and her when in battle. It was their job and livelihood. It would not be easy loving her.

 ** _Sorry for the extremely short chapter. It's a little underdeveloped, but I felt bad for not posting lately. I am a little burnt out after writing the Lemon. I also want to start writing some Ready Player One content, but its never a good idea for me to multitask, I'd never finish this ambitious story. Anyway thanks for reading, and I will try to put out some more content._**


	7. Waiting

He woke again, after a peaceful sleep. He patted the space next to him, but she wasn't there. She was an early bird, more so than him, getting up at 0500 when he'd do so at 0600. She was an overachiever and reminded him of his first love Mia from Grade 12. She was from Virginia.

He threw the covers away and stood up, washed his face in the sink and looked in the mirror. He noticed his light brown hair graying. With a solemn smile thought what Quebec would say about dating a "Crazy, hot, young chick from work." Those would've been the words he would use. He pushed the thought out of his mind and brushed his teeth and then fixed his bed hair. He found his hat on her side of the bed underneath a brassiere. He placed it on his head and dressed himself in his gray fatigues, knowing if they were to mobilize, it would be today. He craved some coffee with his special "Montreal Blend" his mother used to make. He walked down the long hallways and into the lounge where Tachanka, Smoke, and Lion sat idly.

"Mornin' mate." Smoke said. Buck grunted a lethargic reply before pouring a cup of coffee. He added one sugar cube, one little cup of cream, a spoonful of milk and a pinch of cinnamon. He stirred it and took a large waft of the comforting odor. He sipped the delicious liquid, his very own type of black gold. He sat down at the table and sipped some more coffee. "Yours is so bloody complicated. I just put a little scotch in mine." Smoke chuckled.

 _"Figures."_ Lion chuckled in French.

 _"Unlikely,"_ Buck said back. _"he probably puts a little_ coffee _in his_ scotch he chuckled some more.

"What you two crackin' 'bout?" Smoke said suspecting it was about him. "Wanna share with the class you school girls?" The Canadian and Frenchman only smiled, ignoring the Brit.

The day went on, some came and went, but they all sat around waiting for orders, or Intel to study. Every single one of them had read the White Mask files over and over. They were no use to them, they didn't have what they needed to piece everything together.

Around mid-day, Jordan joined them. The Texan and Brit spent an hour and a half telling stories about other Rainbow members. Smoke left and the conversation moved to the new girl, Quill, as Twitch joined them. "She's an analyst," she shrugged, "not much more to talk about."

"Yup, desk jockey." Jordan agreed. "Kinda hot too."

"Âne," Twitch muttered annoyed. Buck smiled at her insult. She began toying with a prototype drone. She tossed it out and drove it out of the room.

"Been asleep since," He looked at his watch "2100 hours last night. I bet she won't be up for another 2 hours."

"Bah!" Tachanka said, feet up on the table. "She'll be up within hour."

"Wanna put your money where your mouth is, Red?" Jordan said with a grin.

"Nyet, but I have two old SG-43 Goryunovs. I wager one." He said.

"How much is it worth?"

"600 U.S. Dollars."

"Ok." Said the Texan shaking hands with Tachanka and leaning back in his chair. "I've got some stocks worth about that right now." He put his hands behind his head. "I wonder..." Jordan had a quizzical expression. "How many ounces of Thermite will melt through a Gor-onion-nov."

 _"Goryunov, tupitsa,"_ Tachanka grunted annoyed.

" _Da._ That." said the Texan with a sly smile.

"Pay up, Jordan." Twitch smiled putting down her drone.

Quill entered carrying the drone. "Uh... guys? This RC car just told me to take it here. What's up with that?" Buck laughed and continued reading with a grin.

"Are you kidding me?" Jordon said sitting up and shot an angry look at Twitch.

"What?" Quill said out of the loop.

Twitch gestured for Quill to toss the drone to her. "My communication drone is ready," Twitch said catching the drone that could display text and work as a two-way radio.

"Neat," Quill said plainly rubbing her eyes as Tachanka laughed.

"When did you tell her to come in?" Jordan said annoyed.

Twitch laughed. "When you said '...put your money where your mouth is...'"

"So it was rigged," Jordan said defiantly, arms crossed in his chair pouting.

Quill poured herself a cup of coffee. "What stick is up his ass?" She gestured to the pout.

"He is bad gambler." Tachanka chuckled. Jordan scowled. He nudged him with his boot. "How shall I receive stock?"

Quill choked on her coffee. Swallowing and placing the mug down, she sprinted out of the lounge.

Everyone was alert at sight of the scene. They followed the analyst curious of what caused Quill's sprint.

 _Sorry for the long hiatus of the story. I got burnt out of writing, but am getting back into it... kinda._

 _Will work on more chapters throughout the week while I'm on vacation in the middle of fuckin' nowhere. I love seeing what you guys think of my work so feel free to let me know (good or bad) what you think. Later guys!_


	8. Preparations

They entered the situation room to see Quill frantically typing on the computer and pulling images up on the projector. She pointed at another analyst. "Go get Six, I figured it out." The analyst nodded and ran out of the room.

"What's happening?" Buck asked.

"Get everyone ready for a briefing in five," Quill said.

Jordan absently tapped Buck on the chest, and the Canadian took off to assemble the team.

Everyone filed in and took a seat. Quill was talking to Six and Elisa. Quiet murmurs filled the room. "Sit down and shut up." Six demanded. She stepped back to let Quill take lead.

"They're after money." She said. She pulled up an image of an ornate building with the French flag flying above a balcony. "The ambassador here is crucial in a vote to ban offshore oil rigs. He wants to do it, the rigs have frequent spills and are destroying the environment. If he is taken out, his successor will not pass the vote, and the companies that own the rigs get a _huge_ jump in the price of their stock. If the masks have a lot of investment in those companies, they stand to make millions, funding many more attacks."

"Where?" Twitch asked.

"Ivory Coast."

"Gear up," Elisa announced.

The armory was bustling with bodies strapping themselves with vests, helmets, masks, face paint, weapons, and every bit of gear an Operative would need. "Wheels up in Ten." Someone announced.

Quill stood by idly. "I'll be on 'COMMs.' I see what support I can give from here."

"Here?" Thatcher laughed. He put on his gas mask. He picked up a vest and slapped it in her hands as he passed her. "You're comin' with."

Six stood nearby. "Good luck everyone. Make the world proud."

They sat in the plane planning their assault, blueprints, satellite recon, and files. The pilot announced they are decent. They exited into the cargo hold and jumped into their trucks. Ash and Quill along with their team jumped in the Mobile Command Center. The Operators jumped in their armored transports and waited for the plane to touch down.

Their radios _errched_ alive as the pilot reported wheels down. The cargo hatch opened and the aircrew released the wheel locks on the trucks. When the drivers got the signal, they backed out onto the tarmac and speeded away. "They just hit the Consulate. Even alerted beforehand, security and Police were outmatched. No bioweapons have been used yet." Quill announced to the team. A brief pause, "Twelve are dead, the number is growing. Two vans full of masks busted through the gates. Hit them hard and fast. They've got Automatic weapons, grenades and one cop thought they saw one carry a satchel charge."

A long pause followed as everyone took in the news. They were ready for an all-out battle but did not expect such a force. "Copy." Thatcher finally responded.

They had studied their battle plan and knew what to do. They prepped their gear and checked everything one last time. "Team 1, enter Southeast side and clear first floor through Visa offices. Team 2 follow and support, break off and clear basement." Ash radioed

"Team 1 copies," Jordan said equipping his goggles.

"Team 2 copies." Smoke responded calmly.

Buck looked at his 3 teammates, Smoke, Doc and Tiana. The Brazilian beauty appeared fierce with her freshly applied face paint. Doc put on his helmet. Smoke smiled and put on his mask. "Ready?" They all nodded.

Team 1 sat across from them, Jordan, Twitch, Dokkaebi, and Echo. They nodded as well.

"Team 3, Rappel into Northside, clear top floor."

"Team 3, Loaded for bear. _Buena suerte muchachos._ " Mira responded through the radio on another truck.

"Team 4, set up on Northside." Ash paused. "If comes to it, give 'em hell."

"Da, _ad._ " Tachanka chuckled.

"4-2 get overwatch up ASAP."

"Will do," Lion responded. "Drone is prepped for flight."

"Switch to operation channels. Stay sharp. Command out."

Everyone fidgeted with their radios changing them to their respective channels. Jordan did a radio check with his team. 3 thumbs popped up.

"Check." Smoke said through Buck's radio. He showed his thumb and saw the others do the same.

The driver yelled over the engine through the grate separating the cab from the back. "ETA 2 Minutes." Everyone took a look at each other knowing the possibility of losing a friend. The truck lurched as they took a hard left. They all shifted as it the tires and brakes screeched. Doc to Buck's left threw the door open and hopped out as Jackal did the same on the across from Doc. Buck and Twitch followed hastily. Smoke exited, then Jordan, Echo, and Dokkaebi. The Korean smiled at Echo. "What? No ladies first?"

"Shut ya traps and move." Smoke said letting the others take point. They moved to the wooden double doors of the visa office. Smoke and Jordan were on special radio channels with the other team leaders and Six.

Buck tested the door handle, but it didn't budge. "Deadbolt. No quiet entry." He relayed. Smoke nodded.

"Team 1 and 2 Ready for entry. Loud and proud." Jordan radioed. A pause. "Copy, on it." He pointed to Dokkaebi. Quietly, he ordered, "Place charge."

"Yessir." She whispered with a smile. Everyone backed up onto the stairs.

"Detonator?" He said holding his hand out. She gave him the remote that was tied to her waist. He held his other hand out in front of himself holding up three fingers. They readied their weapons, safeties off. He armed the charge. Buck could hear Ash on Smoke's radio faintly countdown. Two fingers. One. _Boom!_

 _Another chapter is done. I like how this one came out even though it was a_ little _rushed, as I wrote it today along with finishing and publishing Chapter 7. It's just now getting interesting and I have a_ **LOT** _of ideas for the next few chapters._

 _I just wanted to add this note... I looked the chapter over but didn't see any typos. With all my work, if you see an error and want it fixed, leave a review and I'll do my best to fix it. I double check everything, but another pair of eyes never hurts._

 _As always let me know what you think, and I'll try my best to get another Chapter out soon._

 _-X5docxyX_


	9. Breach

The smoke was blinding and his ears ringing, but he fought it as he ran into the room and took out two Masks, both disoriented, both spraying pink mist from the depths of their chest as they fell to the ground. The others filed in behind him, walking fast and quiet, Team one taking off to the hallway on the far side of the room.

The room was filled with the unmoving bodies of locals and staff. The waiting area's walls and floors were stained red. The corners occupied by those who didn't get a chance to run, only hide and hope, only to be let down.

Buck's stomach did angry flips at the sight.

Smoke's voice appeared in Buck's ear. "Doc, Buck take that hatch. Bust it and clear the Archives." Doc nodded and moved into position next to a vending machine, ready to blow the hatch. Smoke and Caveira moved to the service stairs ready to go down. Buck was hesitant to split up, watching Tiana's raven hair disappear down the stairs.

Then he remembered how they met, a joint op in the Brazillian mountains. Even out of her element she was fierce, efficient and deadly. He knew he couldn't worry about her now. His training took over and the warrior mindset resumed. He quickly stepped over the body of a terrorist avoiding planting his boot in the pool of blood. Smoke counted down their entry and on the Brit's signal Buck's skeleton key ripped the wood hatch's lock apart and it fell open. A few words of panic sounded from below as Buck primed a flashbang, reached down and threw it towards the center of the room. A burst of light and a bang signaled the duo to move. Buck dropped through, feeling a tinge of pain in his ankles as the weight of his gear dragged him down.

In front of him was clear. He peaked out from the corner to see a disoriented Mask getting up. Without any hesitation, Buck drew his C8-SFW and put him down, time seemed to slow and Buck's sickness grew as the evil man screamed and gripped his wounds. He twisted and fell to the ground silent and enjoying an eternal slumber. Buck hated the gore but felt no pity for the man. As the ringing in his ears of his flashbang stopped, he heard the commotion that filled the building. The thunder of Echo's drone, the rapid fire of Twitch's F2, and the sizzle and boom of one of Jordan's infamous Thermite charges.

Doc dropped next to him and quickly shot a Mask approaching from the corridor in front of them. He fell against the plaster wall, but dropped his weapon and screamed in pain. He reached for his rifle, still willing to fight. Buck put one round through the wall to shut him down. Red splattered the gray wall and the Mask's arm fell silently atop his AUG. He was reminded of the presentation he got when he joined JTF2.

 _If weapons are free, we don't take prisoners. We take every step available to cease the threat._

Buck noticed all the computers sparking, busted or aflame along with the pungent smell of gasoline.

The room was clear, so they advanced to the main hall. Doc opened the storage room and whispered _Clear_ in the radio. Buck kicked open a door to hear a scream. He instinctively flicked his barrel to the source to see a young boy holding up a wrench and cowering in the corner. Not knowing the native languages of the African city, Buck hoped French would work, considering the boy wore a handyman's uniform with the consulate's insignia. _"Are you hurt?"_ The boy shook his head fiercely and lowered the wrench. _"Stay here,"_ Buck ordered, the boy quivered and managed to produce a quick, excessive nod. Buck left closing the door and moving onward. A groan alerted the two. Through Buck's Holographic optic he saw a security guard laying in a pool of blood against the lockers. "Check Pulse?" Buck asked Doc stopping.

Doc glanced over but kept moving. "That much blood? He'll be dead soon." Buck looked at the poor man knowing if Doc said there was nothing they could do, it was likely true.

They entered a hallway came to a double door in front of them and a single cracked door to their left. Buck placed his drone and drove it into the office on his left. There was no one alive inside, so he put away his Observation phone and radioed Smoke. "Location?"

"In the canteen. Ready to breach into the garage." Smoke replied.

"Copy, ready to breach main door," Doc replied. "Commotion on other side." He peeked through the crack in the right door and signaled to Buck of many tangoes, one right in front of the door and no sign of hostages.

"Radio-ing Team 4 in case we get rabbits." Smoke said, but Buck heard the garage door opening over the sound of other firefights.

"Too late. Tossing pineapple, breach on boom." Buck said pulling the pin on a grenade. He kicked open the metal door, holding his weapon in his right hand, sprayed a Mask down, tossed the grenade in underhand, and stepped back into cover.

"What the fuck?!" A mask yelled as tires screeched away. "Get 'em out-" He was cut short as the grenade exploded and shook the walls.

 _Had a lot of fun writing this chapter in a more detailed fashion. I want to rewrite a bit of what I have for Chapter 10. Would love to know what you guys think_ _of this style, love reading what you have to say._

 _PS - "Tossing pineapple, breach on boom."_

 _Is by far my favorite line I've ever written._


End file.
